PC Gameplay Issue 1
This issue is dated June 2000 and cost £4.99 Global Command & Confused - 2 pages (10-11) :Arriving like a bolt out of the blue Las Vegas sky, Command & Conquer 4 readies itself to move the Red Alert storyline forward another chapter. Hello Gorgeous - (12) : Prepare for more mulitplayer mayhem as Id Software gears up to release a Quake 3 add-on Back to Bash the Bosch! - (12) :You've waited eight years for this. Now here are EXCLUSIVE first shots of Wolfenstein 2 Monkey Business - 1 page (13) :The Global office cheered in unison. Yes, Le Chuck is back! Time to USE eyes WITH story, we feel... (Escape From Monkey Island) X Marks the Box - 1 page (14) :Microsoft's very own super console was finally unveiled at this year's Game Developers Conference. But what impact - if any - will it have on the games you play on your PC? Eidos Looks East - (15) :A classic Chinese folk tale is looking to shake up the world of real-time strategy game, thanks to the inscrutable Eidos. (Three Kingdoms: Fate of the Dragon) You have been summoned - (15) :Gorgeous graphics, sweeping vistas and more jewel-encrusted weaponry than you can shake a... jewel-encrusted weapon at. (Summoner) Enter the Land of Nod - 1 page (16) :Old Mister Bad n' Balding's back, but this time you can slap Kane's shiny-skinned head in fantastic first-person 3D. (Command & Conquer: Renegade) Dun-Roman - (17) :Watch out Microsoft: here comes another pretender with its gaze firmly fixed on the real time strategy crown. (Praetorians) Going for Gold - (17) :As the people of Manchester cry into their Boddingtons, Eidos gears up for the biggest sport event of the year. (Sydney 2000) Who Turned the Lights Out? - (18) :Infogrames' classic Alone in the Dark series is raised from the dead to cash in on the gaming community's lust to be scared witless. (Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare) Fight the Power - 1 page (20) :It's a modern day re-enactment of the classic tale of David vs Goliath, as the five-strong team behind PlayStation emulator bleem! defends itself against the legal wrath of Sony. Y2K: Year of the Stealth 'em Up - (21) :Project IGI is the latest in a long line of 3D shooters mixing it with tactical know-how, but what has it got that other's haven't? Settle Down Now - (21) :Those cheery Settlers are waddling their way back into town, and this time they're resplendent in traditional Mayan, Roman and Viking garb. (The Settlers IV) Mind Games - (22) :It's full speed ahead to a magical, mystical land of Fantasia, but no news yet on a new Limahl soundtrack. Maybe if we all close our eyes and wish hard enough... (The Real Neverending Story) Dead Nice - (22) :Juxtapose those comedy/horror moments involving hands and eyes all over again on your PC. (Evil Dead: Hail to the King) Features Contents - 2 pages (5,7) Welcome - 1 page (8) Charts - 1 page (24) Coming Soon - 1 page (25) Window Shopping - 2 pages (26-27) :Prepare to open your wallet and splash that cash, as we celebrate all that's cool, chrome or plain crazy and available this month. Gaming on the Go! - Will Sargent - 4 pages (52-55) :As the novelty of text messaging wears thin, mobile phone behemoths Nokia, Motorola, and Ericsson are looking to multiplayer games to keep sales rolling. Prepare for the deathmatch of the decade. Fight the Future - Joe Vallina & David Upchurch - 2 pages (56-57) :Got a low-spec Pentium? Can't afford to upgrade? Feel like the gaming world is passing you by? Don't despair - here are 10 corking games that'll run fine on a basic 133mhz Pentium. Everything you always wanted to know about 3D cards but were afraid to ask. - Will Sargent - 6 pages (114-119) :Wish your games could look like this? Well, they can - and it's not hard to do! Yes, purge graphical chuggery and banish two-dimensional tomfoolery from your sorry life forever, as we tell you how to bring the awesome power of 3D to your PC gaming experience over the next four pages... Buyers Guide - 6 pages (164-169) On the CDs - 5 pages (172-176) Jargon Mega Blaster - 1 page (177) Previews Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - David Upchurch - 5 pages (30-34) In Cold Blood - Jon Evans - 4 pages (36-39) Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption - Jonathan Todd - 2 pages (40-41) B-17 Flying Fortress: The Mighty 8th - Will Sargent - 3 pages (42-44) International Cricket Captain 2000 - Jon Evans - 1 page (45) Diablo 2 - Jonathan Todd - 2 pages (46-47) Dino Crisis - Jonathan Todd - 3 pages (48-50) Reviews Hardcore News Sidewinder Strategic Commander; Game Voice; Sidewinder Force Feedback - Will Sargent - 1 page (120) Reviews Features Ultimate PC Rig - 2 pages (124-125) Speed Tweaks - Darren Evans - 2 pages (126-127) :Did you know your PC probably isn't optimised for game playing as it could be? We show you how to inject copius amounts of 'boost juice' into your system. Netplay - 3 pages (128-130) Tips Thief 2: The Metal Age - Solution: Part 1 - 8 pages (132-139) Command & Conquer: Tiberium Sun: Firestorm - Solution: Part 1 - Florian Weidhase - 6 pages (140-145) Ultima IX: Ascension - Maps and Tips - Darren Evans - 8 pages (146-153) Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artifact - Solution - Graham Smith - 6 pages (154-159) Codebreaker - 3 pages (160-162) Adverts PSW Issue 5 - 1 page (83) Other Credits Art Editor :Blue Buxton Deputy Editor :Jon Evans News Editor :Will Sargent Games Editor :Darren Evans Staff Writer :Jonathan Todd Designer :Steve Beech Junior Designer :Paul Rider Disk/Online Editor :Daniele Gotti Contributors :Jean-Luc Neale, Florian Weidhase, Graham Smith, Tom Cox Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews